hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Hudson
† *Carole Howell *Brody Hudson *Jackson Whittemore *George Hudson *Jonathan Hudson *Hugo Howell *Garrett Douglas *Lise Howell *Gabe Howell *Carl Howell *Aiden Hudson *Ethan Hudson *Paul Howell † *Cassandra Howell † *Joshua Dunbar *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Chris Hudson *Lynn Hudson *Paul Hudson *Daniël Hudson *Theodore Whittemore *Hugo Whittemore *Rick Whittemore *Russel Fabray *Judy Fabray *Dobby (House-elf) |wand = 12¼", Ash, unicorn hair |loyalty = *Hudson family *Howell family *Fabray family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff **Hufflepuff Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army *Order of the Elementals |blood = Half-blood |alias = *Finny *Prefect Hudson *Captain|signature = |title = *Heir *Seeker *Prefect *Captain of the New Directions *Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain *Elemental *Head Boy *Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic *Minister for Magic |skin = Light |relationship = *Quinn Fabray |sexualpartners= |patronus = Black bear |species = Human |friends = |boggart = Christopher Hudson telling him that he isn't proud of Finn's choices.|adress = Hudbar House|marital = Married to Quinn|job = *Minister for Magic *Ministry of Magic employee *Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic}} Minister Finn Hudson, , is a half-blood wizard, the eldest child of Christopher Hudson and Carole Howell and one of the most famous wizards of modern times. Finn is one year older than his brother Brody Hudson. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He is one of the four Elementals and has the element air under his control. His father died in a war when he was only two years old. It left his mother all alone to take care of an infant and a newborn baby. Thankfully, his mother got a new love in her life, Joshua Dunbar, the father of Patrick and Liam Dunbar, whom also mourned the loss of his respective partner. They found strength in each other and decided to live with their families under one roof after they got married. Finn is best friends with Justin and is in a romantic relationship with Quinn. He became a Prefect of Hufflepuff in 1994. Finn is also the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was a member of Hudbar's Army and the Order of the Elementals. Finn is friends and roommates with Moose, Cedric, Danny and Blaine in the Hufflepuff Basement during his time at Hogwarts. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First Year At the age of eleven, Finn attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. Finn was at first really nervous about it, in what house he get sorted in, if he will get any friends, if people will like him. On 1 September, Joshua and Carole brings together with Brody, Patrick and Liam Finn to the Hogwarts Express where they gonna say goodbye to him. Finn didn't showed it much, but inside of him he broke to say goodbye to his parents and brothers, he found it hard to say goodbye to the people he loved. He stepped into the Hogwarts Express after giving many kissis to his family, and is sitting with follow students in a compartment. In this same cabin, he met follow student Santana Lopez, who's later being a Slytherin student, and they share some talks though the journey. Finn already knew immediately that Santana was a hard aunt and that it's not a person he loved to hang out with. Arriving the Hogsmeade station, Finn with his follow students are taking their journey further with boats. Finn avoided Santana and got into a boat with other students, where he met Justin Russo. Finn and Justin share nice talks on their way to the castle and it is clear that these two are allowed to each other. Arriving to the castle, all the students coming inside where Minerva McGonagall welcomes the new students and escorted them to the greatt hall. At the Sorting Ceremony, Finn was really nervous about it. Seeing his follow students being sorted made him feel stressfull. Finn wanted to be in the same house as Justin, since he was the only person who he liked. For Finn, it didn't matter for him in which house he could be. Well, he preferred Hufflepuff, because that was the house in wich Carole, his mother, was sorted in in her Hogwarts years. But he also wouldn't had problems with Slytherin too, because that was the house of his stepfather Joshua. At Finn's turn, he's getting sorted in to Hufflepuff and is really happy about it when students from older years welcomes him. After hearing that his friend Justin was sorted into Ravenclaw, he seems sad about it. Finn felt really lonely at the beginning of his year. He didn't made friends that fast, and only hung out with Justin and a few Ravenclaw students he didn't liked. He found Hogwarts a horrible place, because he wasn't surrounded by his family. He misses them, and got homesick. Finn cried in silence every night in his bedroom at the Hufflepuff Basement and acted so aloof. Until Pomona Sprout seems to know about Finn's sadness. She and Finn talked about his homesick and they got really nice talks. Finn felt better, and starting to make friends of his own house. Finn felt amazing, and wrote every week a letter to his mom and sended her with Prinky, his snow owl. As soon Finn got populair in his own house, made fantastic friends, he really enjoyed his first year of Hogwarts. His friendship with Justin got stronger, they became best friends and they hung out at Hogsmeade. Finn also met his love of his life, when Justin let him meet Quinn Fabray, a beautiful girl from Ravenclaw who's smart and wise. At a beautiful night at the Ravenclaw Tower, he and Quinn share nice talks, watching the beautiful sky and they starting to like each other. At this night, he and Quinn share their first kiss. They both agreed to start to date before it's getting official, so in their freetime, they took the other out for a drink at Hogsmeade. Finn ended his year very well, and couldn't wait for his second year. Second Year In 1991, a new school year begun for Finn. It was an exciting year, because his younger brother Brody Hudson and stepbrother Patrick Dunbar attended Hogwarts for their first year. After a long break, Finn reunited with his best friend Justin, his crush Quinn Fabray and his friends from Hufflepuff and couldn't wait for the sorting ceremony from the new students. While Finn is sitting at the Huffle table, he's watching how Brody and Patrick got into the Hufflepuff House and seems to be really proud of it. After celebrating, he couldn't wait to let his brothers meet the other Hufflepuff students, so as a proud brother he showed his brothers to many Huffle students. With Finn being really excited he also let Justin meet him his brothers and also some professors. Finn also met Isaac, Brittany, Scott and Stiles as the new students and told them how cool Hogwarts is. In the break after the first year, Finn and Quinn sending each other love letters, so when they are reunited again they became closer then ever and they got into an official relationship. After showing everyone that they are a couple, they became very populair and are known as one of Hogwarts best couples. Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Personality and traits Finn has been shown to be one of the most complex characters on Glee. During Season One, and less so in the first part of Season Two, Finn has been shown at time to give into peer pressure because he wants to be liked and not made into an outcast. Despite feeling guilty, Finn has bullied others at school and has often allowed others to bully him into doing things he would usually not agree to. A factor in this has been that Finn has been shown at times to think (wrongly) that popularity is about the only thing he has going for him. However, the second part of Season Two has seen Finn bury his earlier concerns with popularity and image and he is now unambiguously a "Gleek." While he is often able to "get" people and intuit them well. Intellect appears to not be one of his talents, and combined with his naturally trusting nature, this has allowed many of his friends to manipulate his naivety, to suit their own personal desire. The most notable examples would be Quinn's lie regarding how Finn supposedly impregnated her, and Mr. Schuester planting pot on him to blackmail him into joining the Glee group by exploiting the way he was committed into doing his mother proud. He's also a natural born leader, and tries his best. No matter what Finn does, he always tries to give his all. He is especially concerned about being a good son, and becoming a good man. Magical abilities and skills Relationships Family= Blood-related 503d049e82cfe11d592aa3c147f9f3db--portraits-masculins-portrait-photos.jpg|George Hudson † Sigourney.jpg|Emma Hudson † Quentin_Lance.jpg|Paul Howell † Susanna-Thompson.jpg|Cassandra Howell † christopherhud.png|Christopher Hudson † Screenshot_22.jpg|Carole Howell Brodyhudson.jpg|Brody Hudson 73060530.jpg|Jonathan Hudson Channign-Tatum-mp1-channing-tatum-222709_994_1423.jpg|Hugo Howell A2ni9ex-The-Super-Sexy-Kate-Beckinsale-59-Photos-s1758x2531-428772.jpg|Lise Howell Aidenhudss.png|Aiden Hudson Ethanhuds.png|Ethan Hudson gabehowell3.png|Gabe Howell Carlhowelll.jpg|Carl Howell Cr2T7txWgAAqmCE.jpg|Teddy Douglas 4eef368d951421fb1e34e097be8cb75b.jpg|Chris Hudson Jessica-Alba---Mike-Rosenthal-photoshoot-2013--09.jpg|Lynn Hudson e8c3a4f82d86e0d1fd5cccff18322f17.jpg|Paul Hudson Shawn-mendes-160920-06-054_color_cmyk.jpg|Daniël Hudson hugowhitts.png|Hugo Whittemore theodorewhitts.png|Theodore Whittemore 17-og.jpg|Rick Whittemore Relatives garrettdougls.png|Garrett Douglas sharonsteiner.jpg|Sharon Steiner vin-diesel-latest-photo-shoot.jpg|Gabriel Gryffer Step-family JoshuaDunbar.jpg|Joshua Dunbar Logan-lerman-scandal.jpg|Patrick Dunbar 1f71908d48101340b0a87f46f6392556.jpg|Liam Dunbar In-laws Gregg3.jpg|Russel Fabray Judyfabray.jpg|Judy Fabray Lili-Reinhart_-Photoshoot-for-Buzzfeed-2017--02-662x992.jpg|Frannie Fabray Tumblr_os1xekdp9L1s55843o2_500.png|Archie Andrews colton-haynes_a191942_GOKiAGW.jpg|Jackson Whittemore Ryan-kelley-pictures.jpg|Jordan Raeken |-| Partners= Dianna-Agron-sexy.jpg|Quinn Fabray |-| Friends= Best friends davidhenrieshott-1.jpg|Justin Russo f253779cddd266082c3ff9584d5cb25d--todays-birthday-happy-th-birthday.jpg|Noah Puckerman Good friends Logan-lerman-scandal.jpg|Patrick Dunbar Liampiee.jpg|Liam Dunbar 2e0b246a8cb72b955afd2a1120e0e7c2.jpg|Danny Māhealani RD-S2-Moose.png|Moose Mason tumblr_p3teo3gQcH1ubd9qxo4_1280.jpg|Blaine Anderson CedricDiggoryProfile.png|Cedric Diggory Heather%2BMorris%2Bheathermorrispng.png|Brittany S. Pierce 641858036.png|Andy Payne 8f4e6badbfc5c81e56b4a4956e3038c5.jpg|Adam Davenport Naya-rivera-glow-magazine-ftr.jpg|Santana Lopez image-original.jpg|Nate Kulina Friends 1c18c244323abb3e66ad69e0b54978d4--blake-jenner-male-faces.jpg|Derek Hale colton-haynes_a191942_GOKiAGW.jpg|Jackson Whittemore 1_ktB2C2_3VIiWReH14Sb1Ag.jpeg|Theo Raeken Cf1793a546975b69d266af97bc67d89a.jpg|Alex Russo 7c0b51d1ac7281a18202666b7531e674.jpg|Jace Herondale Ravenreyess.jpeg|Raven Reyes 0d030cd0d0d354c3486bb5ed8dba7786.jpg|Scott McCall † Dylan-obrien.jpg|Stiles Stilinski Tumblr_oqsvtiPEhf1tlp2zeo1_500.png|Isaac Lahey |-| Enemies= Foes gabehowell3.png|Gabe Howell VoldemortHeadshot DHP1.png|Lord Voldemort † 1dc82057-cc01-4da5-8d6e-a40f8de0fdca.PNG|Bellatrix Lestrange † Jesse33.jpg|Jesse Bullock 954fc19a9f793edc2f960daa28005518.jpg|Alec Tate DeathEaters_WB_F5_DeathEaterInRobes_Illust_080615_Port.jpg|Death Eaters |}|-| Sexual= Partners dianna-agron.jpg|Quinn Fabray Family Tree Trivia * Santana Lopez is the very first Hogwarts student Finn has met. Songs Total - 2 1993= ;Solos Finnhudson342.jpg|Little Brother (1993)|link=Little Brother ;Solos (In a Group Number) 1994= ;Solos Finnaudition.jpg|Can't Fight This Feeling (1994)|link=Can't Fight This Feeling ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Seekers Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Finn Hudson's possessions Category:Hudson Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Quidditch players Category:Songs sung by Finn Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1990 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Howell Family Category:Elementals Category:Air Elementals Category:Music Club member Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Fabray Family Category:Fabson family Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Half-bloods Category:Head Boys Category:Minister for Magic's Support Staff Category:1979 births